One Direction Goes Mental
by TheMadPizza
Summary: They have been institutionalized. But why? READ TO FIND OUT. If you don't like this don't read it. Lay off the hateraid.


Disclaimer: I really don't own anything except the name of the hospital unless there is a mental hospital somewhere named The London Mental Hospital.

(I will try to make this have the best punctuation and grammar but please cut me some slack i am doing my best. Also my friend is helping me write this so i don't deserve all the praise here.)

pov: Valerie

The London Mental Hospital is where me and my best friend now live. My name is Valerie and my problem that doctors all over America think I am insane and I have an obsession for squirrels and bacon. My friend's name is Rachel and she has Extreme Shyness. I know that shyness wouldn't get a person to London but I went all insane-o pants on the doctors and they let Rachel come with me. Not a lot of people get to come here to this mental hospital because it is for the people with really no hope. However there is talk that five boys are coming but it's just talk. I almost forgot Rachel and I have been in a hospital of some sort since about when we were ten or eleven.

"Everyone go to your group rooms. Group 4 (Rachel and my group) you will get Five new members because your group is the smallest" said the all to happy nurse who I cannot ever remember her name. I guess the talk was true because when Rachel and I got to our group room there were five boys sitting in chairs there. Rachel screamed and hid behind me. All the boys jump. Miss Jessie came in and shook her head. I turned around and saw Rachel hyperventilating. Miss Jessie called for a nurse. When the nurse got here she took Rachel away.

Miss Jessie looked at the boys and said "Sorry about that she seems to not like guys very much but we can't figure out why." Then the blonde one said "Why did that nurse drag that strange girl away." The one who looked the oldest jumped and started yelling "Aliens are coming and they will eat your brains out!" "NURSE" Miss Jessie yelled. Once again the nurse came rushing but before she could do anything I start freaking out yelling (this is the only time I talk other than to Rachel) "DILL FREAKIN PICKLE" The nurse ran to the phone on the wall and called someone I couldn't tell who. I was freaking out with someone I didn't even know.

Minutes latter two huge guys came in and dragged me and the one who was screaming with me away. The two huge guys dragged us down a very long hallway. I was fighting the entire way flaring my hands and legs everywhere because I knew where these guys were taking me. The dreaded place called solitude. I hated the place because I had to sit in a room with only the color white to look at. A nurse walks up to me holding a needle full of sedation medicine. The guy who caused me to start acting insane in the first place stared at me. Suddenly he caught the man holding him off guard and got out of his grasp. He walked up to me an pulls me into a hug.

pov: Rachel

I was sitting in the infirmary when another nurse walks in to check on me. She then said," I think you can go back to your group now sweetie." I twitched a little and then said very quietly,"okay." When I was ushered into the room I noticed that one of the boys and Valerie was gone. I looked nervously at Miss Jessie and she gave me a kind look to calm me down. Miss Jessie then said,"I'm glad you're back Rachel, Oh and these are your group members Liam,Harry,Niall,and Zayn." "Oh and you will meet Louis soon he was taken to solitude with Valerie." I just gave a little half smile and then hid my face in my knees.

Miss Jessie then said, "Okay lets get down to business, now why don't we start with telling each other why we are here." She said,"Rachel you can start." I swallowed hard and the said very very quietly, "I am here for extreme shyness and severe anxiety attacks." Miss Jessie said," Will you tell us why you don't really like boys?" I replied, "No thank you." Miss Jessie said, "Alright fine."

Miss Jessie said,"Okay then Liam why don't you tell us why you're here." Liam said," I am here because I went through some trauma " Miss Jessie said,"Good now how about you Harry." Harry said, "Okay I'm here because I have night terrors." Miss Jessie said,"Now you can go Niall." Niall said," I'm here because I cut myself." Miss Jessie said,"Last but not least Zayn will go." Zayn said,"I'm here because apparently I have anorexia." Miss Jessie said,"Rachel can tell us about Valerie and Louis can speak for himself tomorrow." I said again very very quietly," Valerie is here for extreme insanity and she is mute."

As the boys were saying why they were here I tried to take in what they all look like. Liam was kind of tall and he had brown hair and his head was shaved. He also had big pretty brown eyes. Harry was also tall and had curly brown hair. Surprisingly he had really pretty green eyes. Niall was average height and had dirty blonde hair. He also had really pretty eyes but his were blue. Last was Zayn he was also average height and he had black hair. He like Liam had pretty brown eyes. Miss Jessie then said,"Liam is 19,Harry is 19,Niall is 19,Zayn is 20, Rachel is 18,Valerie is 18,and Louis is 21." They all looked at me probably because they thought I was older than 18, I just buried my head in my knees again.

pov: Louis

I don't know why i just gave this girl a hug but she seemed to need one at the moment. The guards looked amazed at what just happened but I didn't think anything about it. however that didn't stop the guards from trying to take her. I held on and the girl and refused to let her go. Soon after the guards realized that they weren't going to get us apart(A/U this could never happen in real life). I look at the girl real closely and see she has big brown eyes that look a little like puppy dog eyes. I helped her walk to the door.

Once we got to the hallway we made our way back to the room. Once we got to the room we knocked on the door. Nobody answered so we just walked in. Miss Jessie looked surprised but she said, "Welcome back have a seat." She then said, "Well now that your back I will re explain everybody's reasons to be here. They are Rachel is here for extreme shyness and severe anxiety attacks,Liam is here because he went through some trauma, Harry is here because he has night terrors, Niall is here because the cuts himself,Zayn is here because he has anorexia,and Valerie is here because she has extreme insanity and she is mute." Miss Jessie then said, "Louis why don"t you say why you are here." I said, " I am here because I have extreme insanity." Miss Jessie then said, " I will now repeat the ages of everyone. They are Liam is 19,Harry is 19,Niall is 19,Zayn is 20, Rachel is 18,Valerie is 18,and Louis is 21. 'I think Valerie and me will get along because of our insanity.' I thought.

"Well I might as well as tell you boys who you are rooming. Louis you are alone. Harry and Liam you will room together. Niall and Zayn will room together also." Miss Jessie explained.


End file.
